Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of controlling a display driver integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to methods of controlling a display driver IC with improved noise characteristics.
Description of Related Art
The display driver IC (DDI) is a drive chip of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
Image data may be transmitted via a transmission channel between the DDI and a timing controller (TCON) provided in the LCD device.
Currently, a frequency of a channel is not varied according to a surrounding frequency environment of the rapidly changing DDI or a drive condition.